Stay Human
by Eolk
Summary: Stiles se rend au Manoir Hale avec une requête pour Derek... Mais le nouvel Alpha refuse. One-shot Stiles/Derek, shounen ai. Le point de départ d'une relation...


Les personnages et l'univers de Teen Wolf sont la propriété de MTV et leur créateur Jeff Davis. Leur emprunt dans cette fanfiction est à titre de divertissement et d'hommage ; aucun profit n'est tiré de ce travail.

_Pour Laf, en espérant que cela lui plaise !_

La température était remontée, ce samedi hivernal, au point qu'on se promenait en manches courtes dans les rues de Beacon Hills. Un temps parfait pour une promenade en forêt. Des bruants et un merle à la gorge rouge gazouillèrent sur son passage dans les entrelacs des branches nues, encore gorgées d'humidité, et le soleil dessinait une mosaïque de lumière sur le substrat sombre du sous-bois. Stiles tiraillait sur la longueur de son tee-shirt déjà trop long, détendant les mailles et ses nerfs en même temps. Un craquement de branche soudain fit sursauter son corps agité, et il dressa la tête comme un petit animal furtif dans la direction du bruit. Les troncs des frênes demeurèrent de marbre, leurs cimes oscillant docilement au gré du vent loin au-dessus de lui. Après être resté plusieurs secondes aux aguets, Stiles souffla, mi-soulagé, mi-agacé par sa nervosité. Il reprit la marche à grandes enjambées, et regardait le tapis des feuilles mortes défiler sous ses pas quand la bâtisse se profila, sombre masse découpée sur le ciel, isolée des arbres par sa morne clairière. La maison des Hale, si on pouvait encore appeler maison la ruine carbonisée, perdait dans cette journée joviale son caractère sinistre. La lumière diffusée par le ciel bleu clair révélait chaque trou béant de la toiture, chaque mur croulant, chaque faille, chaque fissure. Miteuse, froide et humide, triste. L'adolescent soupira. Précautionneusement, il s'approcha de l'entrée en opérant un détour, examina la porte, renifla l'air. Comme si cela allait lui donner des informations utiles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait percevoir, c'était cette odeur de pourriture persistante. Il se hissa sur la terrasse, gagna l'entrée, et posa l'oreille sur le montant. Rien. Il roula des yeux, si Derek l'observait en cet instant, il devait avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule. Trois coup secs sur le bois restèrent sans réponse, il finit donc par ouvrir la maudite porte et se glisser à l'intérieur comme une ombre.

« Derek, » appela-t-il à voix basse, « c'est Stiles… Derek ? ».

La masure demeura silencieuse. Il se risqua à pousser un cri plus fort, le regretta aussitôt, effrayé que le plafond branlant lui tombe sur la tête. Le loup-garou aurait dû le détecter dès son arrivée à l'entrée. De toute évidence, il n'était pas chez lui.

Stiles entreprit de faire un tour de propriétaire. Sa curiosité vainquait toujours sa prudence. Il devait y avoir un endroit où l'Alpha rangeait ses possessions, il ne pouvait pas habiter là sans affaires de rechange… Où cachait-il ses revues pornos dans cet intérieur désertique ? Un sourire moqueur dansa sur son visage tandis qu'il imaginait de quelle façon ses découvertes pourraient se retourner contre le loup-garou.

Mais après demi-heure, ses recherches ne donnaient toujours aucun résultat. C'est alors qu'à l'étage, il repéra une échelle repliable, menant à une trappe. Escaladant de son mieux, il déboucha sous les toits, pour découvrir un débarras où l'on avait jeté les objets rescapés du feu. Le soleil rentrait dans le grenier par les trous du plafond, et la pluie avait rendu l'électronique inutilisable, déteint les tissus et les décorations, rouillé les outils et les lampes. Toutes les choses de valeur avaient disparu, pillées. Les longues lattes du plancher menèrent ses pieds vers le tas ravagé qui s'avachissait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Stiles progressa à pas inégaux, tournant sur lui-même pour observer les coins obscurs, et leva la tête vers la lourde et sombre charpente, qui courait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Le bois de chêne s'effrita sous ses doigts comme il suivait le dessin des flammes.

Il demeura quelques instants immobile, contemplant sa paume teinte d'un noir de suie. La découpe bleutée d'une brèche dans la toiture le narguait, faisant danser une poussière d'or dans ses rais de lumière. Il s'essuya sur son pantalon et rejoignit le cimetière des affaires de la famille Hale.

S'il s'était attendu à quelques armes mystérieuses, à des reliques empreintes de traditions lupines, il fut déçu. Les fournitures étaient, vieillies, crasseuses, celles dont n'importe quelle honnête résidence aurait pu se targuer à dix années de cela. Rideaux démodés, vase brisé, débris inidentifiables, télé éventrée, vaisselle ébréchée, lit d'enfant carbonisé, cassettes vidéo à la bande emmêlée... De sous une table basse boiteuse il retira un lourd volume, sa couverture mouchetée de moisissure.

A l'intérieur, des visages inconnus lui sourirent, figés dans le temps. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'étrange de ces photos, sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer quoi. Mordillant sa lèvre, il tourna les pages, une à une, contemplant les images banales, goûters, anniversaires, mariages, baisers, vacances… Puis il comprit ce qui clochait. Sur chaque cliché, une personne au moins avait les yeux fermés. A croire qu'on s'était amusé à sélectionner les photos ratées. Il savait pourquoi certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas fixer l'objectif. Leurs yeux reflétaient le flash comme ceux des animaux. Ces gens-là n'étaient pas humains. Cela faisait une impression curieuse, comme si la moitié de la famille était composée d'aveugles.

L'un des enfants aux yeux toujours clos attira son attention. Il avait les cheveux noirs, et ses traits étaient vaguement familiers. Un visage destiné à devenir émacié, se couvrir d'une barbe mal rasée de vagabond, se creuser de sillons soucieux et méfiants. A cette époque, Derek Hale souriait.

Stiles referma l'album d'un coup, et éternua lorsque le nuage de poussière soulevé chatouilla ses narines. Mal à l'aise, il resta accroupit, soupesant le poids des souvenirs, ces feuillets jaunis qu'il palpait fiévreusement, et les pensées tournaient trop vite dans le manège de son cerveau. Il repoussa finalement les fantômes sous le meuble, se redressa, et contempla les traces de pas qu'il avait gravées dans la poussière cendrée.

Lorsque Derek rentra avec un sac de fastfood sous le bras, la nuit tombait et Stiles l'attendait dos au mur, assis avec ses longues jambes étendues devant lui.

« T'en as mis du temps… » râla le squatteur sans lever les yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

« Pourquoi tout le monde assume que je passe tout mon temps dans cette maison ? » grogna le mâle viril de son air le plus lugubre.

« Peut-être parce que tu n'as aucune vie sociale, » suggéra Stiles avec un rictus sardonique, « à part stalker de jeunes lycéens innocents. »

Seul un grondement sourd lui répondit, résonnant dans ses os, clamant la nature prédatrice de la silhouette massive pénétrant pas à pas dans la pièce. La tension qui émanait toujours de Derek semblait plus forte ici, sur son territoire. Mais Stiles n'avait jamais été du genre docile. Plus le fauve montrait les dents plus il avait envie de claquer des doigts devant son museau et de retirer la main au dernier moment en riant. Enfant il se cognait partout, était couvert de bleus et en redemandait. Il n'avait jamais appris la leçon.

Le manque de conversation de Derek ne le déstabilisa pas, il n'en attendait pas moins de lui, et enchaina donc, avalant la moitié des mots :

« Mais honnêtement, la vraie question que je me pose, c'est pourquoi tu passes ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ton temps dans ce trou … Pas étonnant que tu ais cette air maussade scotché à la figure, et je parle même pas des commodités… Pas d'eau courante, de chauffage, d'électricité, » énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, « c'est pire qu'une prison, et où tu vas aux toilettes ? » demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux, avant d'ajouter devant l'absence de réponse : « Toilettes sèches ? Portatives ? Ou alors tu fais ça dans la nature ? »

Un lourd silence s'installa comme Derek le fixait enfin, forcé par le babillage de se tourner vers la source du bruit. Stiles leva les bras sous son regard meurtrier :

« Ok, t'es pas obligé de répondre à ça. J'imagine que pour un loup-garou, le problème se pose pas. La vie sauvage, baignade dans les torrents, dodo à la dure, sur le sol, chasse du petit déj au Mac Do… »

« Stiles, tais-toi. »

Derek resta debout, bras croisés, faisant face à son visiteur avec toute son attention, toute sa concentration démesurée, dans l'attente d'une explication sur sa présence. Stiles aurait préféré le voir saisir son sandwich, mordre dedans, faire n'importe quoi avec un léger naturel plutôt que rester là comme une statue avec un balai dans le cul, toujours sur ses gardes, défenses levées.

« Ca va refroidir » tenta-t-il en désignant l'emballage gras, sans rencontrer davantage qu'un haussement de sourcils impatient. Il soupira. « Bon, vu que t'es apparemment pas disposé à me faire sentir bienvenu ou même juste à l'aise… J'imagine que je vais la jouer franche et te dire ce que je fous là. »

Il se redressa contre le mur en prononçant ces mots, et au dernier moment releva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux, farouches, du loup.

« Je veux la morsure. »

Il avait longuement pesé sa décision, et réussit à éliminer tout tremblement de sa voix, toute hésitation. Les yeux de Derek s'arrondirent de surprise, ce qui consistait une victoire en soit. Ses grands airs de je sais tout, je lis dans ton esprit avec mon acuité de super-loup, Stiles en avait jusque-là.

L'Alpha se reprit bien assez vite, un sourire mi hautain, mi incrédule tordant bizarrement sa bouche :

« C'est une mode récemment. Vous êtes tous si désespérés de l'avoir. Si envieux d'être «spécial »… »

Stiles émit un bruit désapprobateur en tordant ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

« Ça tombe sous le sens. Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'être un héros ? D'être spéci… oh. »

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, bouche entrouverte, yeux écarquillés sur le vide. Puis son regard se resserra sur la silhouette massive, accusateur.

« Tu lui a donné. Jackson. »

Le sourire cruel de Derek était la seule confirmation dont il avait besoin. Il se gratta la tête, l'hostilité ambiguë du survivant des Hale commençant à répandre un liquide glacé dans ses entrailles. L'idée de se retrouver potentiellement dans la même meute que le crâneur égoïste n'enjolivait pas le marché, mais il était prêt à faire face à pire. Bien pire.

« Bon, si tu l'as cédée à cet imbécile – et je tiens à l'avoir dit pour quand ça se vérifiera, c'était une erreur – tu ne vas pas faire d'histoires pour la passer à un chic type comme moi, beau et bien fait et intelligent ? »

Un mélange de frustration et de colère lui fit serrer les poings lorsque Derek secoua lentement la tête, l'air à nouveau fermé et expressif d'une porte de prison. Le refus du nouvel Alpha n'était pas prévu dans le plan : il avait pu voir l'avidité avec laquelle Peter avait cherché à rallier Scott à lui. Les loups dominants gagnaient en puissance selon la taille de leur meute : avec sa paranoïa, Derek allait surement bientôt commencer à recruter. Si son calcul était exact, pourquoi ne voulait-il pas de lui ?

« Allez, Derek, tu sais qu'il va te falloir un cerveau dans le groupe… » railla-t-il, dans l'espoir de susciter une réaction, n'importe laquelle, du bloc de marbre aux pectoraux saillants qui lui faisait face.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres le jaugeait d'une intensité encore plus grande que d'habitude, comme s'il avait voulu le transpercer aux rayons X. Aussi séduisant soit-il, son inimitié faisait de son visage un masque d'airain, figé, inhumain. Lors de leur première rencontre, Stiles pensait qu'il était un tueur, et même lorsqu'on l'avait innocenté du meurtre de sa sœur, son avis n'avait pas changé. Ce n'était pas juste sa tronche de sociopathe, son caractère bourru, la facilité avec laquelle il recourrait à la violence. Il y avait quelque chose dans le gris incertain de ses yeux, une radicalité, une absence de limites. Il avait vu la bête en Scott, tentant de l'attaquer. Puis son ami avait appris à la contrôler. Derek, lui, était né avec. Il ne s'agissait pas de contrôle. Il l'avait intégrée. Quelque part, le monstre était en lui. Il lui faisait peur, et il l'attirait. Le garçon malingre avait toujours été fasciné par le feu.

« C'est non. Désolé, » tenta de s'amadouer Derek sans parvenir à cacher son impatience, « maintenant tu dégages le plancher ? »

Il n'avait pas le temps de gérer les humeurs d'adolescents, et pas envie de s'interroger sur ce qui pouvait mener le garçon à soudain convoiter ses pouvoirs. Ce n'était pas pour lui, point barre. Il s'avança, menaçant, comptant sur l'intimidation pour repousser le trublion hors de son hall d'entrée.

Stiles fit également un pas vers lui, et se propulsa tout contre la face contrariée du loup-garou. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, cherchant une réplique percutante, troublé par la proximité excessive. L'odeur âcre du cuir remontait dans ses narines, le souffle menaçant sur sa peau, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.

« J'irai nulle part. Je… J'en ai besoin. »

Il déglutit, menton levé, plein de défi, et ne voyant pas d'effet à ses propos, se permit d'agripper la veste noire comme pour secouer le colosse. Derek dressa un sourcil interrogateur devant tant d'audace, et Stiles resta figé, sans oser finir son mouvement. Il remit la veste en place d'un geste agacé, se détourna, oscilla d'un pied à l'autre, les mots se précipitant dans son esprit sans qu'aucun ne dépasse le stade d'un mouvement muet des lèvres. Il se dressa finalement, un éclat dangereux dans le regard. Il allait se faire tuer.

« T'as p'têtre des yeux rouges qui brillent dans le noir, mais en attendant t'es toujours aussi seul, Derek. T'as buté le dernier membre de ta famille, et malgré le danger, tu reviens tous les jours dans cette ruine branlante parce que c'est le seul souvenir qu'il te reste… C'est pas seulement pathétique, c'est profondément stupide ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, le jour où les chasseurs débarquent pour se venger de la mort de Kate ? Tu crois que Jackson va venir à la rescousse ? Il a trop peur qu'on abime son joli petit minois ! Alors dis-moi Derek, qu'est ce qui te tente, le trophée, l'empaillage ou la pelisse en tapis de sol ? »

La douleur explosa en une symphonie de protestations musculaires lorsque son dos s'encastra brutalement dans le mur. Il pouvait quasiment voir les bleus se dessiner en direct sur sa peau. Un cri lui échappa et les crocs aigus de Derek occupèrent tout son champ de vision, découverts. Il sourit. Vas-y, voulut-il encourager, mais seul un sifflement sortit de ses poumons comprimés par le choc. La rage faisait trembler le corps du loup-garou contre lui, ses iris des cercles sanglants, surréels. Il avait peur, bien sûr. Il était terrorisé, mais l'adrénaline se ruant dans ses veines le transportait dans un état second, chaque seconde durant une éternité. Le souffle irrégulier du fauve était chaud sur son visage, son haleine âcre. Ses mains écrasaient sa poitrine par à-coups et il pouvait sentir les pointes des griffes s'enfoncer dans son tee-shirt trop fin. Il ferma les yeux, attendant l'attaque, la déchirure. Le coup, violent, résonna dans sa colonne. Le poing de Derek s'enfonçait dans le mur, à quelques centimètres de son oreille droite, faisant dégringoler une pluie de poussière sur leurs têtes.

« Non ! » gronda le loup, la voix rauque et bestiale.

Péniblement, il recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. La lueur rouge vacilla autour de ses pupilles, disparut. Deux yeux noirs fixaient Stiles dans l'obscurité, leur expression indéchiffrable. Le garçon se rehaussa contre le mur avec ses coudes, pantelant. Ses jambes flageolaient sous lui, et il planta ses ongles dans les interstices de la paroi, haïssant sa faiblesse.

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait agressive, mais sonna fragile et plaintive.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu demandes. Rentre chez toi avant que je perde le contrôle… »

Stiles secoua la tête.

« Et que tu m'éventres avec tes petites griffes ? Tu peux pas tout régler en montrant les dents et en proférant des menaces, Derek. »

Cela eut le mérite de couper les remontrances de Derek. A la place, il fixa l'adolescent fébrile, la façon tortueuse dont il emmêlait ses mains l'une dans l'autre, ses poignets maigres.

« Tu pourrais mourir. »

« Je le sais. »

Un silence. Stiles humecta ses lèvres, les serra l'une contre l'autre.

« Tu peux pas le donner à Jackson et me le refuser. Cet enfoiré a tout pour lui ! Et Scott… Je suis content pour lui, c'est vrai ! Je suis content qu'il le vive bien ! Mais voilà, lui il peut accomplir des choses incroyables, parce que cette nuit-là, le hasard l'a placé sur la route de Peter, et pas moi. Stiles ? Pendant ce temps, il reste sur le banc de touche. »

Il secoua la tête, mordit sa lèvre avec angoisse et releva un regard brillant vers Derek.

« Je peux pas toujours être le comique turbulent sur qui on peut compter. J'ai peur, tu piges ? » Il rit, l'humidité débordant de ses yeux. « Le monde est en train de basculer dans un putain de bestiaire mythologique, tous mes amis sont des loups-garous, et même Lydia s'est fait mordre ! »

Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer l'expression de Derek derrière la buée de ses larmes. Tout le stress des semaines précédentes, les craintes non formulées, le surplus d'émotions le submergeait à présent, au mauvais moment, devant la mauvaise personne. Sa main tremblante tenta d'étouffer les sanglots qui se pressaient dans sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir que tout disparaisse, mais il ne put empêcher les mots suivant de sortir. Une voix aigüe, une voix brisée, une voix d'enfant.

« Je veux pas être laissé derrière. »

Il sursauta quand il sentit la respiration de l'Alpha, fraiche sur ses joues mouillées. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, ça se voyait pas qu'il avait besoin d'air, est-ce qu'il comptait le saisir par le col et le secouer une fois de plus ?

Derek se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas doué pour la communication, moins encore pour consoler les gens, mais il ne pouvait pas décemment jeter le garçon dehors dans son état. Il écouta les pulsations de son cœur, respira le bouquet d'odeurs qui se dégageait de lui, tentant, l'espace d'un instant, de se mettre à sa place. Il détestait faire ça. Le sentiment de vulnérabilité émanant de Stiles lui tordit les boyaux, si étranger, si humain. Comment pouvait-il vivre en supportant cette faiblesse ? Une vague de pitié, complètement imprévue, le saisit, et il joua avec l'idée de lui accorder ce qu'il souhaitait. Pourtant, sa voix sortit aussi dure, froide et sévère que d'habitude.

« Tu dois rester toi-même. Les autres en auront besoin. Il leur faut un point de repère, pour ne pas oublier d'où ils viennent, ce qu'ils sont. Scott a besoin de toi, Stiles : tu es son attache à la normalité… »

Deux éclairs noisette fusèrent des yeux brusquement ouverts, le transperçant d'un regard furibond.

« Et ce dont moi j'ai besoin, qui s'en soucie ?! »

Stiles sourit férocement. Son regard resta dur derrière les larmes.

« Aux dernières nouvelles le point d'ancrage de Scott commence par un A et finit par un N. Moi ? Moi, j'ai besoin de trouver le sommeil quand je le cherche et pas un millier de questions. J'ai besoin de servir à quelque chose, ne pas me sentir inutile et impuissant lorsque mes proches sont en danger. J'ai besoin de protéger les gens que j'aime. J'ai besoin de la morsure. »

Le gringalet s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, et essuya son nez du revers de la main avec un reniflement. La colère qu'il éprouvait contre l'entêtement de Derek l'aidait à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Le manque de considération, l'impudeur, bref l'absence totale de réaction du loup-garou face à sa crise de nerf rendait son abandon encore plus honteux. Il n'attendait plus rien de lui et fut surpris de le voir taper du poing dans sa main, pointer la mâchoire en avant d'un air de frustration tout en cherchant l'inspiration dans les motifs délavés du papier peint. Derek semblait énervé, ce qui était tout à fait normal dès lors qu'il se trouvait dans les parages, mais aussi, quelque part… Gêné. Il reprit la parole d'un air sombre, soupesant chaque mot.

« Tu as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu demandes. Je suis né comme ça, mais le devenir… Ça te changera. Ça te détruira. »

« Je croyais que c'était un cadeau ? »

Derek détourna le regard.

« Il fallait bien que je rassure Scott. Il doit vivre avec. C'est un cadeau, mais il a un prix… »

Il montra sa paume ouverte : « Les dons. » Puis il la retourna avec un rictus sinistre. « La malédiction. »

Il regarda le sol là où serait tombé ce qu'il aurait pu tenir dans sa main, puis fixa le garçon avec insistance.

« Je n'ai pas mordu Jackson pour le remercier. »

Stiles déglutit. Un silence suivit, épais et lourd comme un manteau pesant sur ses épaules. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Je m'attendais pas vraiment à danser parmi les licornes au pays des arcs en ciels, » affirma-t-il d'un air bravache. « Quand on sait que le type à l'origine de la malédiction a tué son fils et cuisiné sa propre chair, tout ça pour remettre en cause l'existence de dieu, on n'espère pas une place au paradis en ralliant le club lycanthrope. »

Il soupira en voyant la grimace de Derek face à son flot de parole. Dans deux secondes le rabat-joie de service allait lui dire que la légende n'était qu'un conte et qu'il devrait arrêter de faire confiance à Google. Il leva les mains pour le faire taire :

« Ce que j'essaye de dire… Peu importe si je dois souffrir, si je suis damné. Je suis prêt à faire les sacrifices. La décision devrait m'appartenir, tu ne crois pas ? »

Derek crispa les poings, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans le creux de ses mains. Comment pouvait-il lui tenir tête comme ça ? Ses arguments, ses menaces, rien n'avait de prise sur cet adolescent toujours en mouvement. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi têtu, encore plus buté que lui. A présent c'était lui qui se sentait impuissant. On aurait dit que Stiles échappait toujours à sa compréhension, la narguant avec ses sarcasmes et ses réactions impulsives. Il ne parvenait pas à le prévoir. Il aurait voulu le convaincre, lui faire comprendre.

Il lui échappait.

Stiles observa avec curiosité l'agitation du loup-garou. Ce dernier passait d'un pied sur l'autre, prenait de courtes inspirations excédées, et lui lançait des regards plus assassins que jamais. Finalement, il se détourna à demi et avoua d'une voix sourde, laborieusement :

« Je ne veux pas que tu te transformes. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Stiles, qui le fixait d'un œil rond, bouche béante. Cet aperçu seul lui donna envie de le frapper, ou mieux, de se frapper, mais il se força à poursuivre, cherchant ses mots.

« Ce n'est pas que pour Scott ou… Tu me rappelle ce que c'est qu'être humain. Tu me sers de… repère. »

Il se força à se tourner vers l'adolescent, à le regarder en face. Stiles le dévisageait avec concentration, ses pensées impénétrables, l'air fasciné par ses révélations. Derek ferma les yeux, pris une grande inspiration, la retint.

Seul un mince filet de voix se glissa entre ses dents.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Cette fois encore, Stiles s'approcha de lui quand il s'y attendait le moins. Deux pas, une main douce contre sa nuque. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, la seconde s'éternisa. La pression sèche et tiède contre sa bouche, totalement inattendue, fit descendre de violents frissons dans son échine. Les fragrances mêlées qui constituaient l'identité de Stiles saturèrent ses sens. Une violente chaleur irradiait de l'adolescent. Son rythme cardiaque monta en flèche pour rejoindre celui du garçon, palpitant comme le cœur d'un oiseau effrayé. Un cœur si vivant, si rempli d'émotions.

Si humain.

Lorsque Stiles recula, faisant glisser ses doigts à travers les cheveux hérissés de l'Alpha, il eut la satisfaction de le voir hoqueter, un air de stupéfaction la plus totale sur son visage d'ordinaire fermé. Derek le fixait en écarquillant ses yeux clairs, dérouté, avant de se souvenir qu'il possédait des cordes vocales.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! »

Un sourire narquois et un haussement d'épaules furent ses seules réponses. Le visage du garçon demeurait une énigme, mais quelque chose d'apaisé dans ses traits suggérait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Derek avait apporté un répit, soulagé une partie de ses tourments. Stiles fit un pas à reculons, un autre, puis il se détourna et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

_Et voilà, ma première fanfiction dans l'univers de Teen Wolf. Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère vous avoir diverti. Vos commentaires, critiques et suggestions sont les bienvenus, cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour._

_A titre indicatif, je ne suis pas à fond dans le shipping Sterek qui domine le fandom… Je conçois le côté fun et sexy de leur association, mais c'est loin d'être le couple qui m'intéresse le plus, même si je suis une grande fan de Stiles. _

_Cette fic se situe en fait dans un AU que je compte développer, où le phénomène lycanthrope prendra une dimension plus sombre et dramatique. Même si Sterek ne sera pas son principal focus, une autre fic plus longue devrait suivre, qui s'intéressera tout particulièrement au personnage de Jackson… _

9


End file.
